Never been a girl like you pt 2
by bobbiroan
Summary: A sequel to Never been a girl like you, not sure myself whats going to happen myself, any ideas welcome, also need some title suggestions :)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 1**

"Rio, get off the bed" I hear Nicki say, I place my hand over my mouth to stifle a giggle.

"Bobbi, I know you're awake" she says, a note of seriousness in her voice. "Tell him to get off"

"Rio, get down" I say to the now 8 month old puppy as I sit up.

He kisses Nicki's hand as if to say sorry as he leaps down and heads to his own bed

"It's not funny Bobbi" she says sitting down on the side of the bed.

"I know you're laughing, I can see it in your eyes" I reply as she turns to look at me.

"Okay, you got me that time babe" she laughs as she leans down to kiss me.

I stop her before things get too heavy, she looks at me with a pleading look in her eye, the look she knows I can't usually resist.

"I'm sorry Nicki, I don't feel so good"

"It's okay, did something happen at work?"

"Just Lorraine, doing the usual, treating me like shit, I swear if she had a reason to fire me she would"

"Do you want me to have a word?"

"No, just leave it, I'll deal with it myself" I reply

"We both know what she's like, if it gets any worse will you tell me?please?"

"Yeah, of course I will Nick" I say as she cuddles up behind me.

As she wraps her arms around me, she begins to kiss the back of my neck, planting little kisses across my shoulders, she knows what that does to me.

"Nicki, will you behave?" I ask almost laughing.

"Can't" She replies, I feel her smiling against my skin.

I feel her fingers tracing over the cat tattoo on my lower back as her tongue traces the verse tattooed between my shoulder blades.

"What does this actually mean? she mutters against my back

"My heart as joined the thousand my friend stopped running today, its Richard Adams, it basically means that things won't ever feel the same as they did before"

"Hmmmmm" She moans into me as I begin to trace patterns on the back of her hand.

She continues her slow trek down my spine, nipping gently in some places and kissing me in others, she finds the sensitive spot on the bottom of my spine and slowly caresses it with her teeth, tongue and lips.

"Turn over" she says as she begins to trace a pattern of kisses around my hip, I obligingly move onto my back.

"I love you so much Bobbi, I'll never let her come between us again, and that's a promise" She says as she kisses her way up my naked body.

"I know Nick, I know" I say as her lips press against my own.

Her hands are all over me, I can't take it anymore and she knows it.

"Do you want me to?" Nicki asks with that mischievous look in her eyes, I nod frantically, she has me past the point of no return.

I gasp as I feel her enter me, it only takes a few thrusts before I'm screaming her name.

"You do know we have neighbors, right babe?" She asks as I finally come down from the high that she sent me on.

"So? let them be jealous" I laugh sleepily

A few minutes I feel myself drifting off, content in her strong and loving arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Same as before**

**Chapter 2**

It's 8am and I find myself alone in the staff room, alone apart from Lorraine Donnegan.

"What is your problem?" I ask as Lorraine throws yet another dirty look across the staff room.

"Nothing" She replies with a sly smile on her face. "So, how is Nicki?" She continues.

"She's okay, thanks" I reply

"I still don't understand what she could possibly see in someone like you" She says, obviously trying to get me to react "I mean, look at you, a skinny, little idiot, and look at me, I have the looks, the money, the brains" She continues, seemingly shocked at my lack of reaction.

"I don't care" I say as I begin to pack away the marking I had been finishing.

"Do you even know the real Nicki Boston? You need to open your eyes Bobbi"

I completely ignore her as I get up to leave the room, she grabs my arm as I walk past her, she squeezes until it hurts.

"Don't ignore me" a dangerous look fills her eyes

"Look, I don't know what your problem is with me and her, so just get off me" I say as I struggle against the hold she has.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" She whispers into my ear as she lets go.

My arm is killing me by the time I get to my classroom to set up for the days lessons

Almost like clockwork, Kacey Barry walks in 5 minutes early.

"What's wrong with your arm miss?" She asks as she helps me lift my laptop bag onto the desk.

"I think I may have pulled something in it, walking that delightful dog your boxing coach bought for me" I say with a smile.

"I could walk him before and after training if you like, he seems like a good pace dog" She says a cheeky look in her eye

"Pace dog?" I ask

"You know, to run with Miss" She informs me

"Nicki not good enough?" I ask jokingly.

"Think of it as, extra training for me, and a way of tiring the dog out" She replies, smiling

"Okay, start tonight, I'll text Nicki at lunch and let her know" I say as she bounds of to sit at her desk.

"You're arms all swollen Miss" Rhiannon mentions as she walks in "What did you do?"

"Accident, walking the dog this morning" I say as I start the lesson.

By break time, I'm almost sick with the pain coursing up and down my arm and wrist

I send Nicki a text, explaining about Kacey's offer to exercise him

She rings me back, almost straight away.

"Hi babe" I say trying to sound as normal as possible

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Had a bit of a bump this morning at work"

"What do you mean 'a bump'?" She asks sternly.

"I've hurt my wrist, It'll be fine babe, promise"

"I'm coming over, I won't be long" She says, I hear her pick up her car keys

"Okay, I'm in my classroom"

"See you soon, love you" She says before I have chance to reply, she hangs up.

10 minutes later she walks into my classroom

"Let me see" she says as she kneels in front of me

"I'm not a child Nick" I say rolling my eyes

"When it comes to these things you are, and you know it" She says chuckling at me

I roll my eyes again as I slowly pull my jumper sleeve up to my elbow

"Jesus Bobbi" She whispers when she see's the pattern of bruising and swelling that covers my right arm.

"It's nothing" I say quietly

"I'm going to see Christine, and You're coming with me" She says standing up


End file.
